Prophecies
by WinterNightwing
Summary: "Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice or lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail, and thus the earth shall turn to ash. O Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three." One decided not to listen. Pairing has been decided.
1. Prologue

**Hall of Origins**

Arceus sat in the magnificent Hall of Origins, looking down on the human and Pokemon inhabited Earth below. Currently, Arceus was watching a baby being born. Arceus creates life all the time, but this one was special. But, not in a good way. You see, this baby would spell the end of the world, if Arceus wasn't paying attention. The baby's name? Lawrence III.

His path was already set. He was to a Pokemon Collector, but again, not in a good way. He would traverse the world, looking for rare Pokemon. What would those Pokemon be? Why, the rarest Pokemon of all, Legendaries. Sure, rare Pokemon like Pseudo-Legendaries and Starters were OK, but Legendaries were the real prize.

Lawrence III didn't know it, but he spell great destruction for the world, all because of personal greed. Heck, he wasn't even named Lawrence III yet. Arceus knew he had to do something. He had several options, call Celebi to go back in time and stop this man from being born, Summon Dialga and look into the future, or set the boy on the right path. Now, Arceus did not like restricting life, so Celebi was not an option. Also, looking into the future would temper with the fabric of time and space. But, if he looked into the future, did that mean that the future he saw was one where he had already looked into the future? The whole ordeal was confusing as hell for the God Pokemon, plus Dialga would be cranky from his two-thousand year nap. So that left only one option, set Lawrence on the right path.

Lawrence was intended originally to be born into a poor family. Arceus assumed that the man's desire came from the fact that he would not have many material possessions while he grew up. So Arceus, being Arceus, changed his whole life. He would be born into the Gelardan family. This particular family was very wealthy, with no children. They owned a mansion by a lake in Hoenn with many servants to keep it running. Romielu Gelardan was a famous architect, while his mother, Mary Gelardan, was a Museum Director.

Arceus, believing he had solved the problem, severed his view with the child. He had much bigger things to worry about, the reincarnation of the Chosen One was upon him in the next 15 years, at most.

**A/N: I know the prologue was short, the actual chapters will be longer. I wanted to get this out for two reasons. So the readers (If anyone reads this) knows what the heck is going on, and this just demolished the writer's block I had for the story. I couldn't bring myself to write the story, for whatever reason, but that's gone. Next Chapter will probably cover Ash's childhood.**


	2. Chapter II

Ash was never a normal kid. All he did every day was either study about Pokemon from Professor Oak, exercise, or meditate in the Professor's ranch. He never played with the other kids in Pallet, he was lucky if they knew his name. The only other kid he came in contact with was Gary Oak, the Professor's grandson. That was only at the lab when he was studying. Gary would always make ask Ash why he just studied all day, not going out to play. "Because it's my job" Ash would respond.

Ash's room was fairly simple. He had a bed and nightstand in one corner, while a desk sat adjacent at the foot of the bed. The desk was littered with papers on top. All of the papers had something to do with Pokemon, whether it was notes he took while studying under the Professor, or notes he took out in the ranch.

Across the room was a line of book shelves that included all of the Professors from all of the four region's books. He had a separate section for Oak, Birch, Elm, Rowan, and even the lesser known Ivy. On the last wall, all he had were a few bins for research equipment, a dresser, and a trash can. There was a small TV on the wall. Overall, a very plain and functional room, and Ash liked it that way. His mother, on the other hand, did not. She wanted him to be a child and have fun before he left on his journey. She didn't like him getting up early either, she thought he was sleep-deprived. He wasn't.

Ash was welcomed to the land of the conscious by a single ray of sunlight peeking through his window. It happened like that everyday, he would be woken up at 6:30 by a single ray of sunlight, even if it wasn't sunny. Ash rolled over and threw off his sheets. 'They are getting dirty again' Ash thought, he was going to have to ask his mom to clean them. He swung his legs over the bed, rubbing his eyes to get rid of his sleepiness. He stood up and let out a long yawn, signifying to the world that Ash Ketchum was officially awake. He walked over to his dresser and got on his usual clothes, a grey sweatshirt with a white t-shirt underneath, and well fitted cargo pants. Thats was all he ever wore, unnoticable, but very good looking. Once he had all of his things set, he walked out of his room.

The house a bit cold this early, it was February after all. Two months. Two months till he was set to go on his journey. two more months of training his brain and his body. He trained his brain with Professor Oak in the afternoons, in the mornings, it was gradually becoming more fit. Both of these qualities were essential on the road. Your brains would let you be sharper in battle, and solve problems outside of battle. Keeping his body fit helped Ash last longer on the road without taking breaks.

Ash walked down the stairs that led into the living room and kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and pulled out a pan. He turned the stove on and made a breakfast wrap with eggs, spinach, ham, and salsa. Ash quickly ate the wrap and headed out the door to start his day.

Ash's day started with a 3 mile run, he was only 12 after all. Then it was reps of push-ups, 10 push-ups then rest. Same with sit-ups. After that, there were various other exercises ranging from cardio to lower-body. Once he was done with that, it would be about 10:00. Next, it was learning from his mother. His mother insisted that he learn the basics of survival. Basic medical experience, sewing, cooking, and all the other essential skills. At first, Ash resented learning these skills, but then the analytical part of him took over. He would need this on the road.

At 2:00 he would go down to Professor Oak's and soak in all the knowledge the old man could give him. At 5:00, Ash would walk out the and meditate with some of the wild Pokemon. 7:00 would be dinner then off to bed.

"Ash! Get to bed! It's 9:00!" Delia screamed up the stairs leading to Ash's room. There was an incoherent muffled response. Delia walked up the stairs to check if Ash had heard her. She opened the door to see Ash sitting cross legged, watching the TV with interest.

"Who do you think will win? Machamp or Gengar?" Ash asked. The Tv showed picture of a challengers Gengar facing Bruno's Machamp.

"Well, Gengar of course. Gengar can't be affected by fighting type moves, so it will win." Delia answered with her hand on her chin.

"Wrong, Machamp will win." Ash said, still watching the TV with interest.

"How do you know?" Delia was really confused. How could Machamp win if it couldn't hit it's opponent?

"First, Machamp don't always know just fighting moves. Second, it's trainer is a mono-type Elite Four trainer. Bruno will have come up with a defense or offense against opponents that he can't hit. Three, Gengar's trainer is not a mono-type trainer, and doesn't know the ins and outs of ghost Pokemon. Four, this trainer relies on pure strength, it's a miracle he got past Lorelei." True to Ash's word, all of Machamp's fists lit up with a different move. An onslaught of Fire Punches, Thunder Punches, Ice Punches, and Poison Jabs landed on Gengar, effectively knocking him out.

"Wow" was all Delia could say. Her son had just successfully predicted the exact outcome of an Elite Four's battle. She had never seen this side of her son before. Sure, he was a great kid, lacking in the social skills department, but still a smart kid. She never thought he was this smart before. The Elite Four worked for years to be able to predict the outcome of the battle, and her son had done it at the age of 12. Well tomorrow he would be 13, and set out on his journey.

"Good night, Mom" Ash said while climbing into his bed.

Delia finally gathered her thoughts and smiled at Ash. "Good night Ash"

Ash woke up at 7:00 with a smile on his face. Today was the day. Today was the day he would get his first Pokemon. Ash had decided long ago about which Pokemon. It was the Pokemon that surprised him the most when it came to meditate with him in the ranch. He got out of bed, a smile still on his face.

Like he did every day, he walked over to his dresser and got out his clothes. A simple dark grey hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath. He also had on ankle socks and Black sweatpants that reached down to his heel. Once he had his clothes, he went down the hall to brush his teeth. Personal hygiene was always important to Ash, it was a first impression when you met people. His mother always insisted he had to look his best for the ladies. Ash would always bring logic to the table and prove that he didn't have the time or looks to get a girlfriend. It was the same thing every single time. He had memorized the argument by now.

Ash walked out of the bathroom, feeling clean. Was walked down stairs to meet his mother, who was making breakfast. The aroma of fresh pancakes and sausage reached his nostrils as he sat down to eat.

"Hi honey, did you sleep well?" Delia asked Ash as she sat down at the table.

"Yea, I was a little cold, but other than that, I was ok." Ash answered at he took a bite of sausage.

"Have you decided on a starter?" Delia asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yes, but I won't tell" Ash responded, already knowing why his mother asked. With that, Ash picked up his dishes and put them in the walked out of the kitchen towards the door. "I'll see you at the lab, Mom"

"Bye Ash" His mom responded, taking another sip of coffee.

Gary and Leaf were walking along the dirt road towards Gary's grandfather's lab. They rounded the corner of a street to see a boy about the age of 13 with a grey sweatshirt on, that only Gary knew.

"Hey Ash!" Gary yelled out, to Leaf's bewilderment. Ash turned around to face Gary and a girl Ash had never seen before. He walked over to the pair, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Hello Gary" Ash replied once he walked over.

"Are you on your way to my grandfather's?" Gary asked. He already knew the answer, but he had a question to ask.

"Yea" was all thats Ash replied, looking quizzically at Leaf.

"Nice, do you have anyone coming with you on your journey?" Gary was pestering Ash with questions as they walked to Oak's house.

"No, why?" Ash was never fond of lengthy conversations, he found them time consuming and irrelevant.

"Well, her" Gary started, jerking a thumb towards Leaf, "and I are going on our journey together. You wanna come with?" Gary finished.

Ash stared at Leaf for a few seconds, before furrowing his brow.

"Something bothering you Ash?" Gary inquired.

"Yes, I don't know her name. I am positive I've seen her before, I just don't remember where" Ash explained

"Well then, my name is Leaf. How are you doing?" Leaf introduced herself, putting a hand out to Ash.

"Ah, I remember you now. You and some of your friends, including Gary, were at the park a few days ago. I remember walking past the park on the way to the professor's house." Ash shook Leaf's hand, remembering what happened. It was very hard shaking hands with a person while walking. As a result, Gary bumped into Ash for a second.

"Sorry Ash. So, will you join us?" Gary asked.

'If I join them, it might slow me down a bit, but on the other hand there are strength in numbers. If we run into a strong wild Pokemon, we have a better chance of surviving' Ash thought to himself. It was not entirely uncommon to find dead Pokemon Trainers in large unpopulated areas like Viridian Forest. The trainers died from starvation or inexperience. A few years ago, the legal age to be a trainer raised from 10 to 13, which lowered the death rates severely.

"Sure" Was Ash said.

The trio of soon to be Pokemon Trainers stepped up to Professor Oak's lab, and opened the door. They stepped through into a dimmed room with Professor Oak standing in front of five Pokeballs.

This would be the first step.

**A/N: Yes, Ash will have traveling partners, but not forever. You can't grow as a person if you are held back sometimes. You need to face hardships; sometimes with friends, sometimes without. This will shape Ash's character in the story. No this will not be AshxLeaf. I already have the pairing decided.**

**If anyone would like to leave a suggestion on Ash's team, then go ahead. It will be looked at, but no promises. Also, if you do, no lists like: Garchomp, Gardevoir, Lucario, Salamence, Latios, and Deoxys. Those will be ignored. Keep it in Kanto/maybe Hoenn**

**The reason why is the basis for this story. Logic. I want this story to make perfect sense, so if something doesn't, tell me.**

**Most of Ash's team is figured out, so probably only two slots are open.**

**Till Chapter III**

**-WinterNightwing**


	3. Chapter III

Ash, Gary, and Leaf walked through the doors to see Professor Oak. Behind him were three Pokeballs.

"Hello children, welcome to the lab" Oak beckoned the children into the lab. He walked up to the black table that held three Pokeballs. Each held starter Pokemon.

"Now" The Professor of Pokemon said, "Who would like to pick first? Today, you have three choices; Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur"

"Well, ladies first, Leaf" Ash gestured for her to choose with one hand, while holding Gary back with the other. Leaf walked up to the table and inspected each Pokeball for a second. After a few inspections, she picked up the Pokeball on the far right.

"Go Bulbasaur!" Leaf released the little green quadrupedal Pokemon in a flash of light. Bulbasaur looked up at leaf with big bright eyes and shyly walked towards her.

"Hello Bulbasaur, I am your new trainer Leaf. Would you like to join me on my journey?" Leaf bent down so she was on her knees, petting Bulbasaur.

"Bulba" Bulbasaur said and slowly and clumsily crawled into Leaf's lap. She snuggled up, enjoying the warm source of heat next to her.

"Bulbasaur, would you like a name?" Leaf inquired. She didn't want call it 'Bulbasaur' all the time. A nickname made her special. Bulbasaur nodded it head, not feeling the need to respond. "Ok, Woody?" Bulbasaur shook his head. "How about, Planty?", Bulbasaur shook his head violently at that one. "Bloom?" Bulbasaur thought about it for a second, before nodding it's head it consent.

"Well, hello Bloom" Leaf said, picking up the Bulbasaur, cradling it in her arms.

"Well, who is next?" The Professor asked. Gary rushed up to look at the Pokeballs. Gary was not stupid, he knew there were only two left. So, he chose the one with the type advantage.

"I choose Squirtle!" Gary threw the Pokeball, and out came Squirtle in all it's chubby glory. "Squirtle, I'm going on a Pokemon journey to become the best! Do you wanna be my partner?" Gary asked, looking at the Pokemon.

"Squirt Squirtle!" Squirtle stepped into an arrogant pose, holding it's thumb out.

"Yea, we'll win the league for sure! It all start with one victory! Against Ash!" Gary proclaimed, mimicking his Pokemon's pose. Ash raised an eyebrow at that last statement, but said nothing.

"So Ash, will you take the honor of being my first defeated trainer" Gary asked coolly, staring at Ash for an answer.

"The one who wins the battle of words has already won half the Pokemon battle, Gary" Ash responded, meeting his glare with a straight face.

"Wise words, Ash. Wise words" Oak commented, ended the staring competition Ash and Gary were having. Both boys turned to look at Oak, one smirking in a friendly manner, the other with a confused look on his face

"What do you mean Gramps?" Gary asked the old professor.

"The one who keeps a level head during a Pokemon battle has already gained the advantage from the get go" Oak explained. "You can't let your opponents words get to you, otherwise you become subject to a mind game with your opponent as the puppetmaster"

"Ah, I think I get it now. Letting your opponent get to you only slows down your reflexes and thought process, right?" Gary confirmed by looking at Ash. Ash simply nodded at what Gary said.

"Well enough jibber jabber! Ash get your starter so I can beat you already!" Gary proclaim, his energy back in full force.

"Come on up Ash" Oak beckoned the last trainer up to the table. Ash walked up to the table and slowly reached for the red and white sphere. He picked it up and examined it. The shiny red top reflected the timid light flickering above the boy.

"Charmander, come on out" Ash said, keeping a straight face. Charmander came out with a burst of white light and looked at Ash with a straight face. This continued on for a minute before Charmander nodded and stood next to Ash.

"This Charmander has a serious nature doesn't it?" Ash asked Oak.

"Yes, it does. Is that a problem, Ash?" Oak asked Ash, his face ready to give Ash a talking to if he said yes.

"It is not. I just have to adjust my training methods now to suit Charmanders personality" Ash said. He saw Oak's face visibly relax while he talked.

"Now that everybody has their own starter, I would like to give you all these" OAK said, pulling out three shiny Pokedexs from his big lab coat pockets. There was a silver one, a blue one, and a pink one. Immediately, Gary and Leaf knew which one they wanted. Ash didn't care, as long as he got one that functioned, he couldn't care what color it was.

"Gramps, can I get the blue one?" Gary asked the old professor.

"And can I get the pink one please?" Leaf asked politely.

"Sure, as long as Ash is ok with the silver one. Ash?" Oak looked at Ash with a raised eyebrow, awaiting his response.

"As long as it works" Was Ash's terse response.

"Well, here are all of your Pokedexs and starting Pokeballs as well" Oak handed each trainer a Pokedex and five shiny new Pokeballs.

"Ash let's go have our battle" Gary said, while walking to the ranch. Ash wordlessly followed him out to the back.

Gary walked to one of the empty sides of a clearing close to the lab, with Ash, Leaf, and Professor Oak in tow.

"Gramps! Can you ref?" Gary called out to his Grandpa. Oak wordlessly complied and stepped in between the new trainers.

"This battle will be between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Gary Oak of Pallet. One Pokemon each. Begin!" Oak called out, doing his duty as the ref.

"Squirtle! This is our first win! Lets go!" Gary called out his Squirtle, who appeared in a flash of light.

"Squirt Squirtle Squirt Squirtle Squirtle" Squirtle called out, beckoning Ash to call out Charmander.

"Charmander, come on out" Ash released Charmander, his hand still on the ball. Charmander came out with a cry of passion and assumed a battle stance. Ash slid the Pokeball in the pocket of his black backpack.

"Squirtle use Tackle!" Gary called out to Squirtle. Squirtle charged at Charmander, who was a good five yards away.

Ash looked at Squirtle. The Pokemon was stumbling a bit, but didn't fall down. He looked around at the field, it was a plain flat grassy field with little pebbles here at there.

"Charmander! Pick up a pebble!" Ash called out to Charmander. Charmander looked back at it's trainer with a little confusion. Never the less, he picked up the pebble and looked at the oncoming Squirtle with worry.

"Charmander! throw the pebble at Squirtle's face!" Charmander threw the sharp little pebble at Squirtle's face. The pebble did a little damage but bounced off. Squirtle stopped running and held the side of his head in annoyance. The pebble stung a bit.

"Charmander, Scratch!" Ash called out. Squirtle was only a yard away from Charmander and in range for the little lizard's claws. Charmander ran up to squirtle and scratched it on the arm. Charmander continued scratching Squirtle on the shell, only doing a little damage.

"Squirtle, use Tackle!" Gary called out. Squirtle took a step back and threw himself at the lizard. Charmander was thrown back about a yard, tumbling on the ground.

"Squirtle! Finish it with Tackle while he's down! Squirtle charged at Charmander, ready to finish it, but Ash had other plans

"Charmander! Use your tail and sweep Squirtle's feet from under him!" Ash called out, really getting into the battle. Charmander looked up a Ash in a quick fashion and nodded his head. The call was so simple, yet so effective. Charmander looked up and Squirtle and pushed of his arms, swiveling while using his knee as pivot. Charmander's tail swung around his body and dragged his tail on the ground, tripping up Squirtle. Squirtle land face first in the ground, his stubby arms not doing much to help him break his fall.

"Charmander, Scratch! Aim for skin, not shell!" Ash called out, knowing it was nearly impossible to damage Squirtle by hitting his shell with a simple Scratch. Charmander started scratching furiously at the back of Squirtle's head. He got in quite a few Scratches before Gary yelled for Squirtle to get out of there. Squirtle pushed his arms up and tried to get up.

"Charmander Scratch on Squirtle's arms!" Ash called out, hoping this would be the final blow. Charmander started scratching at Squirtle's arms, making his fall down again.

"I forfeit!" Gary called out, "Squirtle can't get up and there is no point in making him continue this torture". Gary looked down at the ground humbled a bit.

"I will beat you Ash" and with that he left.

**A/N: Well hello again. Sorry for the long wait, life got in the way. There are a few things I would like to get out of the way.**

**Does anyone want a story spotlight? It will not be included in every chapter, maybe every other chapter. That type of thing. You guys can chose the story too, just PM me a story if you want one in the spotlight. If you want that, leave it in the reviews.**

**Also, you guys get a hint for the pairing for the future. 19-8-9-18-15-14-1. That is the hint.**

**You guys can guess, don't spoil it though.**

**That is all. Thanks for reading!**

**WinterNightwing**


End file.
